1. Field
The present invention is concerned with novel aminoalkyl-substituted benzo-heterocyclic compounds, a process for their manufacture, pharmaceutical preparations which contain such compounds, and the use of these compounds in the production of pharmaceutical preparations.
2. Description
There has been a long felt need for compounds which have cholesterol level lowering and antimycotic activity. The subject invention addresses this need.